Marigold's Christmas
by Deerveng
Summary: Request by ladyanaconda. Three-year-old Marigold experience Christmas with her father.


"Papi! Papi! Wake up!"

Xibalba opens his eyes to see his three-year-old daughter's glowing green eyes looking back at him. "What is it?"

"It's Christmas! Do you think Santa's been here?" Marigold ask worried.

She heard stories about Santa Claus bring toys to children to the living. But what about Goddess like her?

Xibalba sat up, still waking up. "I'm sure Santa has been here."

"Are you sure? What if Santa can't find our castle?"

Xibalba smiles at his daughter. "I guess we have to see for ourselves, huh?"

Marigold pull on her father's gloved hand as they walk downstairs to the sitting area.

"Come on Papi!" Marigold beg.

"I'm coming, just be patient."

Once they reach the last steps, Marigold look at the black Christmas tree. Marigold's eyes widen. "Whoa! Papi look! Santa did came!"

She runs up to the tree to look at the many gifts wrapped in pretty colors and bows. She then looks at the table near the fireplace. She ran over to it to find an empty plate and cup and a note.

"Papi! Santa ate the cookies and drink the milk too!" Marigold cheer.

Xibalba smiles and wraps his purple robe tighter on him. "Yes, I see that."

Marigold pick up the note and open it. She looks at it. She then turn to Xibalba and run up to him.

"Papi, can you read this to me?"

Xibalba took the note from Marigold and bring the note close to him.

"Dear Marigold. You have been a very good girl this year. I hope you enjoy your gifts. Love, Santa Claus."

Marigold smile. "Can I open the gifts?"

Xibalba put the note down. "Of course. I'll be sitting nearby and watch you."

Marigold run to the tree and pick up a colorfully wrapped box. She sit on the floor and rip the paper, revealing a white box. She opens the box and gasp. She pulls out a beautiful glass doll. Dress in traditional Mexican clothing. She turns to Xibalba.

"Look Papi! A doll!"

"Wow, that's a very beautiful doll! Be careful with it, it's made out of glass." Xibalba respond.

Marigold nod and put the doll to the side of her. She opens each gift one by one. And with each toy she got, she would show her dad. She eventually got to the last present. A play tea set. She shows her dad once again.

"Papi! Look! Tea! We can have tea parties!" Marigold said in a joyful voice.

Xibalba got up from the couch and walk over to his daughter, he kneels down next to her.

"Yes, we can have tea parties someday. Now let's put your new toys to your bedroom and let's have breakfast, ok?"

Marigold nod and got up. "Ok, Papi!"

After putting her new toys away, Marigold sit next to her dad in the large dining room. The servers come in and place a plate of pancake in front of Marigold. Another server place some Mexican hot chocolate next the-the plate of pancakes. On the pancake is whip cream with pieces of chocolate chips.

"Chocolate pancakes!" Marigold cheer.

Xibalba chuckles as he is being served his pancakes and coffee. "Yes, I had that requested for you because it's Christmas."

Marigold pick up her fork. "Thank you, Papi!"

Marigold stab the middle of her pancake. Xibalba took his fork and knife and push Marigold's plate over to him.

"Here, let me cut it up for you."

"Ok!"

Xibalba cut the pancake into small pieces. He then gives the plate back to Marigold. They both eat their pancakes together.

After breakfast, Marigold went up to her room and open the tea set. She set the tea set out on her floor. She then run out of her bedroom and look for her dad. She found him in his study, reading. Marigold run up to him and tug on his robe.

Xibalba looks down and smile. "Yes, my dear?"

"Papi, play with me! Play tea party with me!"

Xibalba put his book down and got up. "Ok let's play tea party."

"Yaay!" Marigold grab Xibalba's gloved hand and pull him.

Xibalba chuckle. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

They went to Marigold's bedroom. They both sit on the floor and pretend to drink tea while they talk.

After a few hours, they play a different game. They played with some of Marigold's new toys. They both sing Christmas songs together. Xibalba read her a few Christmas stories.

After reading A Christmas Carol, Xibalba orders his servants to get some milk and cookies for them to eat. The servants brought a plate of Christmas cookies and two glasses of milk. Both Marigold and Xibalba sit together on her bed and enjoy their milk and cookies.

Soon, Marigold start to get tired. Xibalba tucks her into bed and kisses her goodnight.

"Papi," Marigold said sleepily.

"Yes, my child?"

"This is the best day ever."

Xibalba smile. "I'm glad you had a good Christmas."

"Papi, can you get my new dolly?" Marigold ask.

Xibalba nod and look for the glass doll. He found it near the tea set is and took it over to Marigold. He tucks the doll next to her.

"Is there anything else you need?" Xibalba ask.

Marigold shook her head. "No. Merry Christmas paper."

"Merry Christmas, Marigold."

Marigold roll over and close her eyes, snuggling with her new doll. Xibalba sneaks to the doorway and turns off the lights. He closes the door behind him.

Xibalba ends up in his bedroom. Sitting on his bed. Thinking. Today was a great day. Spending time with his daughter. But, Christmas is also a hard day for him because La Muerte loved Christmas.

"Mi Amor, I wish you were here. Christmas is never the same without you."

He got up from his bed and walk up to the large window. He looks outside. Ash fall from the sky.

"The only thing I want for Christmas, is for you to be with me again."


End file.
